Paying Attention
by FlamingToads
Summary: Bolin was hungry, tired and his wrists were sore from the handcuffs. What on earth was he thinking! Why would he do such a thing? Enjoy! R&R


**A/N: This is just a little something I came up with a while ago. Like always, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Paying Attention**

Bolin was sitting in a small room wearing handcuffs. He could've been in bed right now if it wasn't for Mako and Korra. He wiped his nose as he looked around. Any minute now the Chief of Police would enter the room. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be enraged by his actions that took place earlier that evening. She'd probably be so mad that she might even hit him. The more he thought about Lin the happier he seemed to be, under the circumstances. So even though he was hungry, tired and his wrists were sore he was looking forward to seeing Lin. She entered the room not long after his thoughts began to wonder. She slammed her fist on the table making Bolin snap out of it.

"What were you thinking?" Lin was livid and her eyes showed it. _She was beautiful when she was angry,_ he thought. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful any other time. It was just that Bolin loved seeing Lin angry. Her cheeks lightly flushed, hands on her hips, and that dark look in her eyes. It was breath-taking.

Bolin could admit that he wasn't listening to a single word that was coming out of Lin's mouth. How could he? _She looks really good in uniform. I wonder what she looks like underneath that thing. I bet she has amazing legs._ His mind wondered to what she looked like out of uniform, what she wore when she worked out or even when she went to bed.

"Bolin… Bolin!" Bolin smiled.

"Yes?" Lin rolled her eyes.

"Are you paying attention?"

"No," Bolin said honestly. Lin gritted her teeth.

"I don't think you understand how much trouble you're in! Breaking and entering is no joke. You also broke curfew and let's not forget theft…" Lin looked down at Bolin. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Bolin!"

"Huh?"

"Bolin, you better have a good reason for not listening to me." Bolin blushed lightly. He wasn't expecting Lin to ask that. She stepped closer making him squirm in his seat.

"Uh…"

"I'm waiting."

"It's funny that you ask that because I, I uh…" Lin pulled a chair from the table. She turned Bolin's chair making him face her as she sat down. Bolin bit his lip.

"You know that if you lie I'll be able to tell," said Lin. He shrugged.

"I was thinking of something else."

"And what exactly could you possibly be thinking about at a time like this?"

"You…" he said with a cheesy grin.

"What about me?" Lin pursed her lips.

"How beautiful you are when you're angry…" Well... That's what he was thinking about before his mind went somewhere else. Lin sighed and crossed her arms.

"Bolin."

"I'm just telling you the truth, Chief."

"Bolin, you're a good kid. What possessed you to do this?" Bolin sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you. Mako, Korra and I were playing Truth and Dare. Korra dared me to break into your house when you were on duty. I didn't know they were going to call me in. And I especially didn't think that you'd be here ready to punish me." Lin pursed her lips. She could lock him up for a night or she could let him go. Her mind wondered to the time that she had been arrested after a wild game of Truth or Dare. She sighed to herself. She would give him a warning and send him home.

"You're not planning on executing me, are you?" asked Bolin.

She rolled her eye and leaned forward to take off his cuffs. The things that she had to put up with... It was ridiculous.

"You're hopeless," she said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Hopelessly enchanted by you!" he said as he passed her. She looked him up and down as he walked out of the room.

"What's that in your pocket?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing…" Bolin and Lin both knew very well that it wasn't _nothing_." He tried to skedaddle but Lin grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"Hand it over." Bolin pouted as he took the underwear out of his pocket. Lin blushed fiercely as she snatched her panties from his grasp. She thought the young officer had confiscated all of them.

"How many did you take?!"

"I dunno? Six?"

"Go home, Bolin," she said as she pushed him towards the exit of the Police Station. "And the next time someone dares you to break in and steal something of mine, don't do it! Or you will be severely punished."

Bolin only smiled. _She wants me_, he thought to himself as he stepped outside. On his way home he took a pair of panties out of his pocket. How long would take before Lin realized they were missing? He smirked as he stuffed them back into his pocket. He would just have to wait and see.

**A/N: Ehh… I'm so lame. xD I hope you smiled! Maybe even laughed! Have a wonderful day or night! (:**


End file.
